paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob McKendrick
Bob McKendrick, also known by his full name Robert Patrick Joseph Liam Mary Malachie McKendrick III, is a minor and supporting character in PAYDAY 2. He is an upcoming hopeful for the position of Mayor of the DC Metro area, and a principal American, he aims to be elected as Mayor by "reverting" to the old ways, and combat against crime in the DC Metro area, but has also unwittingly attracted the attention of Bain. He appears to be close friends with Senator John Simmons (a.k.a. The Elephant). Background McKendrick was the grandson of a middle class Irish shoemaker and for most of his life was grown to adhere to the Traditional American Values, which has become the key principles of his political view and campaign. Eventually, using the amassed wealth of his family over the years, Bob McKendrick finally decided to step onto the political stage. McKendrick is a strong believer in the "Old Ways", firmly sticking to this principle, and announces that he intends to combat the lack of gun ownership and the crime rate in the DC area, promising this many times in his Election Campaign TV advertisement, aired throughout the DC Metro area. Involvement in PAYDAY 2 McKendrick is one of the candidates for the political office of Washington D.C. He has an advertisement model in the website. http://www.overkillsoftware.com/mckendrick/, that is tied to The Election Day Heist. http://www.overkillsoftware.com/electionday/ Where The Elephant needs to put McKendrick in place as Mayor of D.C. In return, McKendrick will use his weight to speed up the transfer of old Hoxton from a high security facility into a less secure one as preparation for a future breakout. As of Hoxton Breakout, McKendrick has already won the election, though his competency is almost immediately brought into question. Indeed due to the steady increase of the city's crime rates, a majority of which was in his own interests, many have doubted his abilities as mayor. Fearing for his own position, McKendrick contacted one of his old friends asking for help in betraying the Payday Gang in order to cover up his misdeeds and keeping himself in office, and it is lampshaded in the trailer that The Elephant had a hand in this as well.https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=77&v=YXkX1QHl_KE In The Yacht Heist, McKendrick is targeted by the PAYDAY crew for his betrayal, in which he is hosting a fundraiser party. He is present in the heist, in which an in-game model was made for him and he can be seen through the drone camera giving a speech, although McKendrick himself is not reachable. Regardless, the crew steals illegal bundles of money from the yacht and a hard drive containing passwords to his offshore bank accounts in retaliation. Given how the FBI Files listed the heist as "not significant enough" to warrant any immediate investigation, it can be assumed McKendrick was unable to report the crime and thereby, lacked sufficient funds for his future campaigns. Gallery McKendrickShoes.png|Humble Beginnings. McKendrickElephant.png|Best friends and allies. Signature.png|Bob McKendrick's signature. 2014-09-27_00001.jpg|McKendrick's electoral poster in Bank Heist. Videos McKendrick Electoral Campaign File:Bob McKendrick Mayoral Election Ad - Vote For Me File:Bob McKendrick Mayoral Election Ad - Change the Change File:Bob McKendrick Mayoral Election Ad - Milk and Cookies New Enemy Trailer File:PAYDAY 2 The FBI Files & New Enemy Trailer Trivia *In the "Milk and Cookies" video, the track "Shadows and Trickery" can be heard playing in the background. *One of the stated benefits of voting for McKendrick is the Chimano Custom as a free gift, though from a political standpoint, this is a terrible idea for an incentive as it effectively allows for practically uncontrolled distribution of firearms, some of which may find their way into the hands of criminals (which they do). To put it simply, McKendrick is trying to lower the crime rates by putting more guns out on the streets. *As mentioned on his election website, McKendrick has apparently been studying for a degree in Political Science with the Online University of Daltrey, North Carolina. *By observing the newspaper clipping of The Diamond being showcased in DC, the name of the museum the crew breaks into is the "McKendrick Museum". By that time, the museum's chairman was "San. Don Mckendrick". During the Election Day heist, the crew helped The Elephant to get Bob McKendrick into office. As Bob's campaign website doesn't mention museum ownership in his biography, it is possible that the museum was founded by someone who shares his surname. * In the Car Shop heist, a billboard directly across the street from the store has Bob McKendrick supporting an advertisement for a new railway system. * McKendrick's email address is bigcheese@dcmayor.gov. ** He is likely dyslexic or is just really plain bad at grammar as the email exchanges between him and Commissioner Garrett are laden with grammatical mistakes, misplaced punctuations and unfinished words. He however could just be nervous and panicked about his eventual comeuppance from the Payday Gang should they learn of his deception. * For some reason, the subtitles in Election Day misspell McKendrick's name as "McCendrick". References Category:Characters (Payday 2)